A tattoo chair is for a person who is getting tattoos to sit on. The existing tattoo chairs often comprise of a backrest, a seat, armrests, a brace and a base. Neighboring sides of the backrest and the seat are fixedly and vertically connected so that the seated person may lean against the backrest. The armrests are fixed on both sides of the seat for supporting the arms and improving the comfort. The brace is set between the seat and the base, and the seat stably stands on the ground through the brace. The obvious drawback with such known solutions is that height of the brace is not adjustable, which brings inconveniences in use. Consequently, chairs with height adjustable braces for providing different heights have already been available on the market.
The existing height adjustable tattoo chairs allow a person getting tattoos to sit right toward his front. That's to say, it's convenient to tattoo the shoulder of the person, but quite inconvenient to tattoo other regularly tattooed parts of the body, such as back, belly, waist and leg, etc. Furthermore, both tattoo artist and the person getting tattoos feel tired when tattooing in such an inconvenient situation. Therefore, there is a need to provide a tattoo chair making it convenient to tattoo regular tattooed parts of body, and making the person getting tattoos feel comfortable while being tattooed.